Undertale Fortress
by castlemariotheking
Summary: What happens when two mercenaries fall down into a world where monsters fear humans for their power? This is my first Fanfiction. Please tell me how I did so I can do better
1. Chapter One: Beginning

"Agggh!"

Scout let a grunt out as he fell onto a bed of flowers."Uhhh, ok,this does not look good here..." Said the distressed Bostonian. Besides the flowers, the only he saw was the darkness covering him. Desperate to get out, The 21-year-old walked straight ahead. "What kind of crap did that maniac go to?" Mumbled Scout. Looking closely, the Scout found a dark doorway. "Fina-frikin-ly, a exit!"He couldn't find out where it leads to, but Scout entered into the darkness, unaware of a soon to be unusual adventure...


	2. Chapter 1: Start

Soldier screamed as he fell down the hole. "I Love America!" the patriot was expecting his heroic death, but he didn't realize he has already landed on a soft bed of flowers."Dammit, I was going to die a hero, you dirty non-American flowers!"The Soldier looked around for a way deeper into the mountain. "Ah! Thanks to my American abilities, I have found an exit!"

Soldier valiantly walked through the doorway, unsuspecting of the strange adventure that awaits him...


	3. Chapter Two: That Flower

Walking out, Scout sees another beam of light, revealing a single flower.

"What the frikin hell?"

The confused Mercenary said as he thought he saw a smile on the plant. As he approached it , the flower said "Howdy , stranger!"

Scout responded more being weirded out than startled.

"Oh god, I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

"No' I'm really here!"

"Well, what the hell..., what's your name, Flower thing?"

"Flowey!"

"Flowey, oh wow, what an original name"

"Golly, you must be new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha'?You sure are confused."

"Uh, ain't' that obvious?"

"Well, obviously someone ought to teach you how things go around here!"

"Al'ight. Let me guess...You?"

"Little ol' me? Of course! You're really smart! Maybe you don't need no help at all!"

"Crap! I mean, uh... I need a lot of help- No! I mean Ugh! ...PLEASE teach me how this place works..."

"Allright! Ready?"

"I guess"

"Here we go!"

Suddenly, Scout was startled for a second.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

In a few seconds, Archimedes the dove, usually dormant in his body, has flown out, and was hovering in front of Scout

"Why the hell is this frikin dove out here?!"

"That there is your SOUL...err, in a bird. It is the culmination of your very being!Try moving it around!"

Scout moved around, testing out Flowey's explanation. The bird seemed to fly directly in front of him, no matter where he moved. Why the hell does the bird obey him? It was only inside him, doing God knows what. Scout decided it was still part of the "hallucinations"

"My SOUL? Great, now I gotta take care of that German's lab assistant."

"Don't worry! Your SOUL starts out weak, but it'll grow reeeaaally strong if you let it gain lots of LV!"

"Levels...(this is some stupid, crappy, RPG game hallucination)"

"No, silly! LOVE!"

"Oh God, let this frikin crap end already"

"Looks like your SOUL is hungry for some LOVE!"

Scout snickered at the rather innuendo comment

"Well, maybe you can feed it some LOVE? Cause I don't got any bird food"

"Here, maybe it wants some "Friendliness petals"!

A few white pellets appeared on top of the happy flower's head

"Ready? Catch as many as you can!"

"Allright! Time to do my thing!"Said the fast mercenary, eager to brush up on his strafing skills

However,when the petals hit Archimedes, he fell onto the cold floor, dying. Scout was doing the same exact thing

"Agh! Wh-what the hell wa-was that cr-crap for?"

As in by cue, the cute flower donned a evil grin.

"You're such a idiot, you know that? In this world, it's kill or BE killed!"

Even though Flowey may have never been to the world of the mercs, he nearly accurately described it ,alongside him. Scout always murdered, but he thought more about the money after the job. He never thought about his profession throughout. The best thing the 23 year old did close to a "memorial" to his victims is laugh at their corpse and taunt them, before moving onto the objective. Although to be fair, the "victims" always respawn to "kill or be killed" again...and again...and again...(they unremorsely laugh and taunt him when he gets killed too)

"Who would pass up a opportunity like this?!"

Soon, Scout was surrounded by petals, unable to get out of the ring

"I'm gon-gonna kick your as-ass, you-you stupid shi-shit eater..."

The monstrosity simply replied

"Shut up and Die"


	4. Chapter 2:The Flower

Soldier kept walking until he saw a beam of light

"Ah! Rescue copters have arrived to save me...Or better yet, George Washington has arrived to send me to the great America in the sky!"

However, upon arriving, he saw a single flower. Disappointed, the patriot decided to relieve his stress

"Flower, you got in my way, and now I'm gonna kick this foot up your dirty ass!"

Just as soldier was going to punt the grounded plant, it spoke

"My, my! You shouldn't speak like that! I'm not trying to stop you!"

"Huh, who said that? Was it you, single flower?"

"You betcha'!"

"Well, I wish America has a 51st state!"

"...(This guy actually is an idiot...)Uh... I don't actually grant wishes..."

"Ugghh! Wait... are you a SPY for those dirty nonamerican flowers? Oh, you're going to have a ass kickin' time!"

"Wait! I CAN grant wishes!"

"So...where is the 51st state?"

"It's right here! Just that it's run by... Dirty non-am-ur-ecans?"

The war hero gasped at the surprising "fact"

"And-And... You gotta clear the place for your... Am-iri-ca?"

"Flower, you deserve a medal"

"Hehe...Listen...a real spy is coming! You have to act real nice until she shows you a biiiig door, then you gotta kill her!"

"Why can't I kill her *now* and get the password, hmmm?"

The war hero stared intimidately at the flower

"Uhh... Because she-she's got an secret password that activates the door only when she near it!"

"Ohh! I see... You deserve two medals, you patriotic flower!...eh, what's your name soldier?"

"Flowey the Flower!"

"Thank you Flowey!"

"Ehehehehe... No... Thank YOU"

Flowey said, laughing as he disappeared into the ground


	5. Chapter 3: Mother

Scout was thinking of how he got here, WHY he was here, and what would happen to Soldier.

"I-I'm gonna kick THIS fo-foot up your ass when I se-see you in he-hell, ya frik-frikin maniac!"

"Now, now, didn't I tell you to shut up and die? I don't want your last moments to annoy me."

Soon, the Bostonian's head was covered with vines.

"(Crap, now I can't say a freakin' thing)"

Thinking real fast for a plan, Scout remembered he brought his usual arsenal

"(If this ain't a hallucination...)"

he FRISKed his pockets for his pistol. The distressed mercenary quickly found what he was looking for and aimed carefully for a one-hit headshot while the evil being was still laughing.

Miraculously, Archimedes regained all his strength and started flying. Scout put away his pistol and did the same exact thing (besides flying. He just stood up).

Flowey looked with a confused expression, but before responding, a flame blasted him away from sight. Scout's "gag vines" wilted away instantly

"Such a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth"

The disembodied voice revealed itself soon enough. It was a lamb-like humanoid somewhat taller than Scout. It wore a robe with a mysterious symbol on the front.

After the creature revealed itself, Archimedes perched himself on the newly healed Bostonian.

"Uh..."

"Oh, do not be afraid my child."

"I am NOT a child , you dumb...lady..."

Scout was confused. He thought that this... thing was really a dumbass for calling him a frikin child... but he somehow couldn't insult her... He thought she was too... Nice?

"I mean...I'm not a child...sorry for making fun of you...Ma'am"

"I accept your apology, are you hurt?"

"Well, not a lot."

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, and I can take you to my home to heal you"

"(Oh crap. Another monster thing that wants to murder my ass...)"

"Come now"

The goat creature known as Toriel went to the exit straight ahead. It was a purple arched doorway with small columns holding the sides.

Archimedes flew around the Scout's body, then right back into his chest without actually hurting him. He cowered, then patted himself, realizing the dove hasn't made any wounds. "Alright, listen here, bird brain. I don't know if you can even listen to me, but you gotta stay close to me. None of that "bird business" crap. You got it?" Archimedes cooed and bulged out on the 23 year old's body, probably in response. "And uhh, don't do your 'bird business here either. It's frikin disgusting". Scout still felt goosebumps from the response. Why the hell does he have to notice the feathered parasite now?

Seeing the door as the only exit, the merc ran and caught up to Toriel.

After getting out of the darkness, the 23-year-old saw a purple house with a tiny garden on the front, enclosed by stone walls. A pathway leads to the two staircase on each side of the the middle of the pathway was a square surrounded by vines. The walls appear old, but sturdy. The house itself is the same style as the walls, resembling a rural home. The only thing with a different color in the room was the garden itself.

The merc followed Toriel up until the garden. It seemed interesting, and not because of the color.

"Yo lady, when did you make this patch of flowers?"

Toriel had a hard time responding

"I... planted those buttercups...a long time ago."

"You still planting these?"

"I..-no" Toriel seemed stricken by the comment

"Gee, sorry lady. Let's get to ya house already" Scout was curious as to what made the motherly goat react like that

Toriel, still recovering, led Scout into the entrance of the "house", also having vines on it's frame

Scout is still unsure of the creature's intention, but he trusts her a bit enough to follow her around the place.

"(Welp, I've gone through worse crap... Frikin idiot...)"


End file.
